1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to navigation method/apparatus capable of registering detailed positional/walking information within navigation courses, and also a navigation program. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such navigation method/apparatus capable of registering walking information of courses along which users walk, and also capable of notifying messages of walking paces and such a message that users walk along correct courses with respect to these users who are walking along these courses based upon the registered walking information of these courses. Further, the present invention is directed to a computer-readable navigation program capable of executing the navigation method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As typically known as car navigation systems, very recently, large numbers of services/products using GPS (Global Positioning System) functions have been marketed. In particular, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) navigation systems in which walking navigation services are available in portable information terminals (PDAs) have also been currently popularized other than on-vehicle type navigation systems such as car navigation systems. This sort of PDA navigation system can be realized by arranging a PDA main body, a GPS receiver, and map software. In other words, since the GPS receiver is connected to the PDA main body and the map software is initiated, present positions of a user may be displayed on the map. Among the above-described walking navigation systems, such conventional walking navigation systems are utilized which have a function capable of recording a course through which users have once passed, and also own another function capable of calculating required walking time of a designated course when this course is designated.
However, these conventional walking navigation systems merely record the courses through which the users have once passed, but cannot utilize these recorded move conditions in comparison with present walking conditions. Also, since the required walking times of the respective courses are calculated based upon averaged walking speeds, these required walking times could not reflect correct walking times.